Heaven's got nothing on us
by jater4life
Summary: During a slighted heated argument true feelings come out, can they resolve and be together. Total fluff slight angst read if you need a jate shot ;- .


Okay so this is a one shot i had in my head its total fluff slight angst prob never gonna happen but hey we like to dream right ;-) so hope you guys enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think cos i wasn't gonna post it but hey after the finale we've got 8 months so nothing else to say i hope you like it :-) p.s it kinda starts during an argument ;-)

* * *

"I've had your back since day 1 Jack and I'm not gonna break that promise. Just as I'm not going to break Sawyer's- but Sawyer's promise has NOTHING to do with _US. It means NOTHING. _You mean everything to me Jack; _you _take priority above anything else; so if breaking Sawyer's promise will get you back then that's what I'll do. Just to let you know that all I was doing was speaking to his daughter- telling her that her daddy loves her, so that she wouldn't grow up resenting him for not being there- because he would be there with her if he could.

I tell her that so she can hopefully live a life we- _he_ didn't."

"You and I both know that's a lie." He sometime hates that he knows her so well; he can always tell when she isn't telling the whole truth.

"Fine! I made him that promise because I wouldn't want her growing up like me. I know that _now _everything is 'okay' but I wouldn't want another child to grow up, like I did- feeling unloved and unworthy, always feeling as though something was missing. I didn't want her to blame Sawyer, like I blamed my Dad. I'm lucky though, I have you to thank for me feeling loved and worthy and more now- because you are my life Jack, so you need to keep living it so I can live mine too."

"So you're here for you Kate, you not me." He says stubbornly, refusing to believe that she was here for him.

"No! I'm here fighting for _us_ because I believe in _us_ in our relationship- enough to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never ever give up on us. I love _you_ enough to fight for you, compromise myself for you, and sacrifice myself for you if need be. So here, I am sacrificing myself- my freedom for you- because without you freedom isn't freedom if I'm empty inside. It doesn't matter where we are as long as were together Jack. So- From this day on, I choose you, Jack, I choose you to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by _your_ side, and sleep in _your_ arms; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that_ I_ can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad. We've already been through a bad patch and I'm sure they'll be more- but I promise you that I won't walk away from us- I won't turn my back on us."

"I hope you have that wrote down, 'cos that's what I want you to say when I marry you."

"You know I just said that from the top of my head, _imagine_ if I sat down and thought long enough to write some vows. Imagine how good _they_ would be."

"Wow I didn't know you were so big headed Kate." He teases.

"Well it matches my big heart."

"I won't argue with you on that one."

They both smile bashfully.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with _you _be there for _you _when _you _need or want me. I'm here now because you want me- you want me to go back with you. I'm going back to the island with you Jack not because it's the right thing to do- but because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. So yeah, I guess you could say I am being selfish, but when it comes down to you Jack. I want all of you; I want to be the one that you want. So I'm here because you want me, hoping that maybe I can have you too."

"Wow did not peg you as the romantic Kate, your on fire tonight."

She smacks him playfully on the arm. Jack pulls a hurt expression and starts to rub his arm on the spot Kate hit him. Kate laughs and reaches for the spot and rubs it herself.

"Awwww did I hurt you." She says teasingly.

They lock eyes- neither speaks; they both feel the electricity running through them again from that one touch.

"No. No, you make everything better Kate. You were right when you said I'm your life Kate- because I'm yours; you've had my heart for so long now that there isn't anything I can offer you. The only thing I can offer you is my word- my word that I won't ever take you- _us _for granted; that I will always be there for you, as long as I can be. If I could choose, I would never leave your side, but that is something I can't promise you. But, what I can promise you is that, I'll never leave your heart. I love you Kate that is something I can promise you, will never change."

Kate's hands have stopped moving, it is now resting on Jack's bicep. They both lick their lips.

"Now who is the romantic? – You going to kiss me now, or do I have to b…"

Kate's cut short by Jack's lips crashing with hers in a sweet but oh so passionate kiss. His right hand cradles the back of her neck, as his other hand caresses the side of Kate's face. Kate's hands are either side of body as Jack took her by surprise and left her not only breathless, but motionless. Her lips moved of their own record her mind finally catching up. She moves her arms around his back up to his head and grasps his hair. She kisses him more hungrily now, her need to have him closer, her need taste more of him- her tongue connects with his lips, he must've knew what she wanted as his mouth opened up for her- his tongue colliding with her own. Both uniting, having been apart for too long. Jack pulls her closer- he needs her closer. He needs to feel her, as this is all too familiar, like one of his dreams- yet here she is with him- it's real. Kate arches herself into him; it has been far too long. The need for air is becoming too much, she did not want it to end in fear of never being with him again. She plunges her tongue back within his mouth one last time tasting him once more, before pulling away and resting her head on his. She brushes her nose with his, as she inhales a much-needed breath. For if, she was to choose to die right now- she would gladly have Jack take, her breath away.

* * *

So what did you think? it is a oneshot so nothing more i hope you liked it if not oh well cant please everybody but please drop a review ;-)


End file.
